warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Conclave
Conclave is a neutral Syndicate led by the Conclave Master, Teshin. Teshin resides within the Conclave Hall of each Relay. He is the one responsible for the management of the Conclave PvP System, providing incentives through various rewards that can be earned through Conclave battles. Like any other Syndicate; you may only earn Standing for the Conclave by equipping the Conclave Sigil in your Conclave Arsenal and completing the Challenges. Ranks Offerings Game Modes Conclave missions can be accessed using the Conclave console located on the right of the Navigation in the Liset, as well as the Conclave enclave in the Relay. The player's loadout will be automatically switched to their Conclave loadout upon entering a Conclave mission. Annihilation A game mode that requires the Tenno to battle each other and retrieve their Oros, a yellow orb entity that appears nearby fallen Tenno. The gameplay is similar to the Kill Confirm variant of Deathmatch, and the round is completed when one player has retrieved 25 Oros. Team Annihilation This game mode allows four Tenno to ally with each other against another group of four Tenno in an Annihilation game mode. Similar to Cephalon Capture, the opponent team members are marked by a red logo above their heads, depending on their team. The match ends when one of the team has retrieved 50 Oros. Cephalon Capture A simple Capture the Flag style game mode in which two teams of four Tenno (for a total of eight players) must steal the Cephalon from the enemy base and bring it to their own in order to score points, and the match ends when one team has captured the enemy Cephalon a set number of times. Allowed Warframes and Weapons Challenges Standing from Challenges is Bonus Standing and does not count against your Daily Standing Capacity. There are six Challenges every day, two for each Conclave Mission Type. Any challenge with 6000 standings reward is given a prefix 'Focused'. Since Update 18 there are one weekly Challenge, complete all challenges to get the reward, if the weekly Challenge is completed there will be a message in the inbox that gives Ressources, Credits, a Stance Mod and Standing. Rewards Conclave Score Conclave score is a universal benchmark that calculates the effectiveness of an individual piece of equipment and as a total of all equipped gear. Each individual equipment score is affected by the equipment's rank and the conclave scores of the mods installed. In turn, the mods' conclave ratings are based off their ranks, and are listed next to their identifiers (for example, "Rifle C30" or "Melee C8"). The rating of a weapon is static: ranking up and upgrading with Forma or Orokin Catalyst do not impact a weapon's Conclave rating. Only mods can increase the conclave score. Conclave Score is applied to all weapons, Warframes, Sentinels, Kubrows and Mods. Conclave score has no relationship to the Conclave Syndicate. Conclave score is used to determine what level bosses and syndicate squads will spawn at above their minimum spawn level when players fight bosses or syndicate squads. (E.G, a player a conclave score of ~1400 may encounter a level 40 Captain Vor, but a player with a conclave score of ~300 may encounter a level 10 Captain Vor, with Vor's minimum spawn level being level 3.) Alternatively, Tactical Alerts may restrict players from having a conclave level above a certain limit in order to increase difficulty by preventing players from trivializing encounters. Media How to earn Conclave Standing in Warframe!|In order to progress ranks, the player must first equip the conclave sigil within the conclave arsenal. Just like other syndicate sigils, this can not be equipped at the same time as another sigil and needs to be exclusive to the Warframe that you're using.]] See also *PvP *Missions *Weapon comparison fr:Conclave ru:Конклав Category:PvP Category:Mechanics Category:Syndicates Category:Update 16